


Blizzard of Love

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Fluff, Emergency Cuddling, F/M, Jon to the rescue, Romance, Smut, jonsa babies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Sansa is on her way home for Christmas for the first time in three years. A giant snowstorm causes her car to slide off the road, stranding her in the cold. Will a certain curly-headed hero be able to make it to her in time?





	1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fun multi-chapter Christmas fic! Fluff and smut to come in the future. Bet your bottom dollar on that.

It was December 22nd. Sansa hadn’t been home for Christmas in three years. She's been living in King’s Landing since she graduated from KLU. She had thought she had the best life there. A wonderful boyfriend, a great job, and plenty of social events to keep her calendar full. It wasn’t until very recently the haze over her young life lifted. Finally she saw things clearly. Her boyfriend was a prick, her job sucked, and all those events full of shallow people left her feeling empty. She was growing tired of life in King’s Landing. She wants more out of life. Sansa wants to go home. 

Winterfell would be a sight for sore eyes. She has missed the cozy feeling of her family's big estate. The sprawling grounds with the giant trees. She misses the snowfall and the big fires that roar in the great room. Mom’s homemade hot chocolate. Dad’s hugs. Robb’s smile. Bran’s joke’s. Rickon’s laugh. Arya’s teasing. She longs for that feeling. Sansa is almost positive the moment she steps foot in Winterfell she won’t be leaving again.

King’s Landing is not her home. It never will be. Christmas there is horrid. Being from The North has soured Sansa on all southern winters. It was always too warm for her taste. Never white enough. They were lucky if they even got any snow at all. It just didn’t feel like Christmas. Sansa wants that classic Christmas feeling she knows Winterfell will provide.

So that’s how Sansa finds herself driving north along the kingsroad. Drinking an insane amount of coffee and singing loudly along to all her favorite Christmas music. She was going to be happy this year. She was going to have a merry Christmas. And there wasn’t damn well anything that could stop her.

She could have flown to Winterfell. Her parents offered to pay for her ticket. They were so excited to have her home. Sansa insisted, however, that she wanted to drive. She wanted to see the beautiful landscape that Westeros had to offer. She wanted the freedom to think as she drove. And Sansa sure had a lot on her mind.

Her last couple Christmases had been spent with her now ex-boyfriend Joffrey and the rest of the Lannisters. _Ugh. Joffrey._ She really wishes she had figured that one out sooner. And if Joffrey was awful, his mother was just the worst. Sansa had put up with one too many jabs and barbs thrown at her from that woman. She was done taking crap from other people. 

Breaking up with Joffrey has been the best decision she’s made in years. He was not the right person for her. Sure he was mildly attractive in that fair-haired douche kind of way. But his personality left everything to be desired. He could be so mean and cruel. He was not caring at all. Sansa regrets wasting all those years with him. 

He got her a job at his father’s company. It was a nice gesture, but Sansa really did not want to be a receptionist. The only reason she’d kept it for so long is because it paid abnormally well. And as a debt to Joffrey. But now she is done with him and done with that job. _Think of happier things._ As if her heart is trying to tell her something, one name immediately pops into her mind.

_Jon Snow._

She almost hated to admit it, but she has been thinking about him more and more these past few months. She wonders if he ever thinks of her. It’s been years since she’d last seen him. His piercing grey eyes used to cut her to the core. Sansa has had a crush on him since forever, but the timing never worked out. It was such a shame because she always wanted to know what they would be like together. He was always so kind to her. So caring. The exact opposite of Joffrey. She wants a man like that. Someone who is brave, gentle, and strong. Not that she doesn’t enjoy being single, but it would be so nice to have someone to come home to. Someone to listen to her and love her.

Sansa is actually very giddy at the prospect of seeing him again. She knows he will be at her parents’ for Christmas. He has been coming since as long as she can remember. She wonders if she should get him a gift this year. What would it be? _Maybe he can just unwrap me Christmas morning._ She sighs and shakes her head, best not to dwell too much on that. Even though that is all she really wants to think about.

*******

Sansa finds the farther north she drives, the happier she becomes. Passing the Neck was like entering a portal to a winter wonderland. There was so much snow. Sansa squealed as her eyes took in all the frosted pine trees. She rolled down her window and breathed in the fresh air. _Home._ A light snow was starting to fall as she drove on, but Sansa paid no mind. She was so happy to be going home, nothing was going to deter her now.

She kept zipping along merrily, not minding that the snow was picking up and the roads were starting to get a little slicker. Sansa pulled into Moat Cailin to fuel up her car and get some more snacks and coffee. The drive was starting to take it’s toll on her. She’s been driving since the early morning. It was nearing the late afternoon. She knew she still had a few more hours to go. It would be well after dark by the time she made it to Winterfell. 

As she was making her purchases, Sansa overheard people talking about the incoming snowstorm. It seems the opinions varied as to what was supposed to happen. Apparently nobody trusted the meteorologists. Some people thought it was going to be the storm of the century; shutting everything down for days. Others thought it was going to be nothing; just another normal Northern snow. 

Sansa had to admit, things were definitely starting to look worse out there. She would hate to get stuck in this. She briefly considered finding a hotel and spending the night. _Maybe the roads would be better in the morning._ But if the snowstorm was going to be huge, she really did not want to be stuck alone in Moat Cailin for who knows how long. What if she missed Christmas?

 _No that is not going to happen._ Sansa made up her mind, finished her business, and raced to her car. _Maybe I can beat the storm. I only have a few more hours to go. It might not be so bad._ She called her parents to update them on her situation. They were excited that she was so close, but very worried. They had been keeping tabs on the weather. They told her that conditions were worsening and that drivers were strongly advised to stay off the roads. They told her that she needed to drive slowly and safely. They would understand if she had to stop.

But Sansa, being the stubborn Stark she is, trudged through. The storm was definitely picking up as she neared the halfway point between Moat Cailin and Winterfell. She was starting to fear she may have made a huge mistake. At this point the storm is getting thicker and there is absolutely no place to stop between here and Winterfell. Sansa has no choice but to keep driving. She says a prayer to the old gods to keep her safe. Surely they are listening up here in The North.

*******

Nighttime has come and made Sansa’s drive so much worse. The snow is falling so thick it is hard to see what is in front of her. Total white-out conditions. She has no idea how far away she is from Winterfell. She doesn’t remember the last time she saw another car on the road. _That can’t be a good sign._

The snow is building up on the road. She’s trying to drive in the ruts that other cars had made before her, but the snow is falling fast, filling them in. Her little compact car is really not made for this weather. Sure it does great in King’s Landing, but it is no match for a proper northern winter. _Ugh, I should have just flown home. I could be curled up by the fire, reading a book, and drinking hot chocolate right now. Instead I’m white-knuckle driving at a snail’s pace stressed out beyond all belief!_

The build up on the road finally proves to be too much and Sansa starts to lose control of the car. Her heart leaps into her throat as everything starts going wrong. Her brakes betray her, locking up and sliding in the snow. She tries to turn the wheel to right the car as it drifts, but instead the cars lurches and starts circling around and around. A dizzy Sansa holds on tightly to the wheel and braces herself. Her car crashes through the roadside barrier and slides into the ditch down below. 

Thankfully she is still right side up and uninjured. She’s not sure her car could say the same, but right now she breathes a sigh of relief even as her heart is racing from all the adrenaline. _Ok. That was scary, but I'm fine. Time to get home._ She tries to press on the accelerator. The tires just spin in place, but find no purchase on the snow. She tries over and over with no luck. Panic is starting to set in. 

_Shit I’m stuck in the ditch! What do I do? This storm is only going to get worse. I don’t know where I am. Fuck I'm gonna die! I have no way to dig myself out. I only have a little bit of food. I didn’t bring any blankets or anything to keep me warm enough for this. I don’t want to freeze to death! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Shit!_

_Wait! My phone! I can call home! They’ll know what to do._

She fumbles as she pulls out her phone. When she sees the phone flash “low battery” she almost has a heart attack. _Fuck! This is what happens when you get up early and drive all day and can’t charge your phone._ There’s enough charge left to make one phone call. Her parents need to know what happened. She takes a deep breath and hits the call button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Be careful driving in winter! Don't drive in any giant snowstorms if you can avoid it! I've done it and it was horribly scary and stressful. Just stay home. It's way better.


	2. I'll Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a phone call after reflecting on a few matters.

Jon was curled up on the over-sized couch by the fire with Ghost, his large albino husky, watching the snow fall on the lake outside his window. He had been doing very well for himself since he graduated college. He and Robb had gone into business with Ned. They formed the Winter Wolf Construction Company. WWCC had worked on many projects in Winterfell and around the North. They were even starting to receive interest below the Neck. While they had only been in business just a few years, their reputation was stellar. People trusted the Stark name. The three of them made sure to keep the business honest, fair, and efficient. 

Once WWCC started making money, Jon knew he wanted to find a nice plot of land somewhere and build his own place. He didn't want to be in the city proper. He liked the idea of life in the wild. One day while out hiking by a small lake just south of Winterfell, he discovered that the surrounding land was for sale. He immediately snatched it up.

He desired the isolation and comfort of the location. Jon loved nature and he would have plenty of room for Ghost to roam around. It was almost like having his own little private lake. He built a spacious three bedroom cabin on the land with large windows to look out over the lake and into the surrounding forest. Jon was able to wire the house with full electricity and have all the major conveniences of modern life. But Jon loved to take a step back and live a little more rustic lifestyle every now and then. He chopped his own wood for his woodburning stove and fireplace. It was great exercise and made him feel good. And Jon wanted to feel good. Especially this time of year.

Christmas was always came with conflicting emotions for Jon. He loved the happy feelings it was associated with, but it was always tinged with sadness for him. His mother had died on Christmas Eve fifteen years ago. The Starks took him in and raised him from that point on. They are his family. He owes them everything. They never stray far from his thoughts. 

Recently though, Jon's been thinking about one Stark in particular. Sansa. He hasn't seen her in three years. She's been too busy with her glamorous life in King’s Landing. Hasn't had the time to visit thanks to her wonderful ex-boyfriend. _That little shit._ He worries about her. He wonders how she’s doing. Does she miss home? _Does she miss me?_

Jon has had a crush on Sansa since high school. Nothing ever came of it though. He was a bit too shy to say anything. Then they both started dating other people. She went off to KLU and met Joffrey. They just never could get the timing right. Jon had broken up with his last girlfriend about a year ago. It was clear they both had very different aspirations in life. It was for the best.

And now Sansa is finally coming home. Robb had been so excited to tell Jon. For years Robb had been secretly rooting for the two of them to get together. He always thought they would be perfect for each other. One night, having had too much to drink, Robb lamented the fact that Jon and Sansa had never gotten together. He drunkenly told Jon how much he wished they would get married. Then Jon would be his true brother. _It’s all I dream about, Robb._

Jon knew that Sansa was single now. He is hoping beyond all hope that he can find a way to tell her everything he holds in his heart. He made her a Christmas gift this year. Just something small to remind her of home. _Hopefully she’ll look at it and think of me when she goes back to King’s Landing. Gods, I don't want her to go back._

Jon is still looking out the window, scratching that spot behind Ghost's ears and thinking about Sansa, when his phone rings. Startled, he goes to answer it. It’s Ned.

“Hi Ned, what’s-”

“Jon!” Ned interrupts, “It’s Sansa!”

A feeling of dread fills Jon. “Sansa? Is she ok? What’s going on Ned?” 

“She was on her way home. She got caught in the snowstorm, Jon. Her car slid off the road somewhere south of Winterfell.”

“Gods, is she ok?! Where is she?”

“At the moment she’s fine,” Ned says. Worry clearly etched in his tired voice. “She’s still stuck in the snow. Her car won’t move. Her phone was about to die. She’s not exactly sure where she is. She doesn’t have enough supplies to keep her safe for very long, Jon. She needs help. There is no way Robb and I can get to her. We are too far away and the snow is too deep. You are closer. Do you think you can find her?”

It’s not a question he would ever say no to. Jon knows she’s probably cold and scared. The mere thought of her freezing in a car all alone, has him worried beyond all belief. He is filled with the desire to rescue her. He can only imagine what the rest of the Starks are feeling right now. He looks out the window once more and surveys the weather. _Looks like the trees might have helped block some of this snow from the road. I can do it. I can find her._

“Ned, I’ll find her and get her out of there. I’m on my way.”

“Thank you, son. Be safe. Keep in touch.”

With that, Jon hung up and started getting ready. He took a moment and gathered all the supplies he thought they might need. Blankets and hand warmers. Two thermoses of fresh coffee. Plenty of water. Energy bars. Beef jerky. A small shovel. A bag of cat litter. A candle in a tin can and matches. Flashlights and batteries. Extra clothes, just in case he or Sansa would need something dry to put on. He packed them all up in his rucksack.

Once all his supplies were in order, Jon dressed warmly. He slipped on his snow pants and boots over long underwear, jeans, and thick wool socks. Over his thermal henley and flannel shirt was his down winter coat. He put on his hat and gloves and ventured out to his old pickup truck. He wrapped his tires in chains and put his supplies in the backseat. He helped Ghost up into the front seat. Jon was not going to chance his companion not being with him. He said a prayer to the old gods that he could find Sansa quickly and avoid getting into any trouble himself. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he couldn't get to her.

_I’m going to bring you home Sansa. I promise._

With that, he started the engine on his truck and pulled out into the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter.
> 
> Anyone catch the line from the US version of The Office? ;)
> 
> Next chapter: Sansa freaks out as Jon makes his way to her.


	3. Midnight Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa freezes and loses her mind as Jon searches desperately for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI I went back and edited the last chapter a bit. Added a few things here and there. The biggest being the addition of Ghost to the rescue team. I couldn't resist after all the Ghost love on tumblr.

Sansa wasn’t sure how long she had been waiting at this point. She was trying her best to stay calm, but she was seriously starting to freak out. Her phone call to her parents had been a success, but it died shortly after they hung up.

Her father told her to turn off the car to conserve energy. If she wanted to turn it back on she would need to get out and check for snow buildup around the tailpipe. She would need to clear it in order to prevent possible carbon monoxide poisoning. She turned on her headlights every now and then and had her hazard lights flashing all the time. The ticking sound was driving her crazy, but at least that means she’s still alive.

She had eaten all her food quite a while ago. She was trying her best to conserve her water. Her father promised her that help would be on the way. _Someone is coming. They haven’t forgotten about me. It’s just taking a while because of the storm. It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I can wait._ But she was doubting it with each passing moment. She was starting to lose it.

Her mind was wandering to all manner of horrible thoughts. _What if they can’t find me in time? This snow is so bad! Fuck me for having a silver car. They’ll never be able to see me!_ She was deathly afraid any potential rescuer would miss her. The snow was still coming down hard and she could just barely see the top of the hill where she went down. She kept looking up there hoping to see headlights. All the while she’s been here she hasn’t seen a single damn car. Her only saving grace might be the fact that the roadside barrier has a gaping hole in it now. _Surely if someone was driving on the road, they’d see that and stop. Right?_

*******

Jon was having one hell of a time trying to manage the road. _Thank the gods my truck has four wheel drive._ It was brutal. The snow was still falling in white sheets thick as cotton. For the first time, Jon was having doubts whether he could find Sansa.

_What if I can't find her in all this shit? What if I miss her and she freezes to death? Even if I do find her there's no guarantee we can get back. This snow is fucking unrelenting. No. Don't think like that. I will find her._

Jon had been on the road for a little over an hour now. It was extremely slow going. _Better slow than dead._ He felt like he was barely covering any ground and unfortunately it wasn't just his imagination. He was taking his time, trying to look out for her and be careful not to make any mistakes.

When he pulled onto the kingsroad highway, he figured Sansa would probably be farther south than his cabin. _If she had gotten any closer, she would have been able to see the lights from Winterfell. At least I think she would have. But this storm is making me think otherwise._ Jon could barely see what was in front of him, it was total white-out conditions. He just hoped he’d made the right decision.

Jon had called Ned again after hitting the highway. He learned more information. Sansa had crashed through a barrier and slid down a hill. Her car was silver, it would probably be very difficult to spot. She had no flares or lights other than the ones on her car to attract attention. She had precious few supplies to keep her going. Jon really hoped she could stay warm until he could get to her. _If I could just find her, I’d make sure she was never cold again._

The entire time Jon had been driving he had not seen another car on the road and for that he was thankful. _Nobody should be out in this._ He remained vigilant regardless, a car could definitely sneak up on him in this weather. He did not want to chance an accident. Jon glanced at Ghost. The dog was busy watching out the windshield as if he was on the lookout.

“Let me know when you find her boy,” Jon says as he turns his eyes back to the road. 

*******

Sansa’s lost count of how many times she’s ventured out in the snow to dig her tailpipe and lights out. She has a pile of wet clothes in the back to prove it. She’s had to change a number of times to stay dry. Sansa has tried throwing on even more clothes to combat the cold, but it’s no use. The cold seeps through no matter what. Her hands and feet are freezing.

She made the decision some time ago to increase the amount of time till she starts the car again. She needs to conserve her fuel. It could still be hours before someone reaches her. Ned told her to try to move as much as possible; do exercises or anything to get blood flowing. Her small car is not ideal for this, but she tries anyway.

Sansa finds that waiting to be rescued is simultaneously boring and nerve-wracking. She can't read a book for fear of missing something. Besides, she doesn't have a light to read by anyway. She can't listen to music because she doesn't want to drain her battery. All she can do is stare out the windows into the storm. Sansa knows she is in a clearing. _That should make me easier to spot._ To her right starts a forest of large pines. To her left is the hill leading up to the highway. But mostly all she sees are big fat snowflakes coming down fast. 

_All this snow really is beautiful. Even if it is going to kill me. Fuck. Why did I have to be so stupid and drive in this? Why didn’t I check the weather before I left? WHY DON’T I HAVE A FUCKING PHONE CHARGER IN MY CAR!!!!??? What is wrong with me?_

Sansa checks her watch. It’s nearing midnight. She’s been stuck here for hours with no hope in sight. She is trying her best to stay awake. She doesn’t want to fall asleep for two reasons: 1) She’s afraid she’ll miss a potential rescuer; 2) She’s afraid she won’t wake up at all. She could totally see herself drifting off to sleep and freezing to death. _Just like Jack Torrance in “The Shining.” I’ll be a Sansa-sicle. Sans-sicle? Oh who fucking cares? I'll be dead either way! _She starts shivering hard as tears streak down her cold cheeks.__

_Please let me make it out of this alive. Please. I want to see my family again. I want to come back home. I want to see Jon. I want to tell him how I feel. No more waiting. I promise. Just give me a Christmas miracle. Please. Someone help me._

******* 

Jon glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It’s now half past midnight. He’s been on the road for hours. He hasn’t seen any sign of a broken barrier. He is starting to lose hope.

_I’m so sorry Ned. I can’t find her. I need help. FUCK! I have to get her. I have to keep her safe. Hold on Sansa. I can’t live with myself if I don’t get to her in time. There’s so much I need to tell her. Please. Just give me a sign._

Almost as if it was meant to be, Ghost starts barking. Jon’s head snaps to the left. Sure enough, the barrier is broken. Jon passes slowly by the gap and looks down. There’s a car at the bottom of the hill with its hazard lights on. He can’t tell if it’s hers, but he has no reason to believe it isn’t. He turns the truck around so his lights can shine down the hill. He jumps out of the truck, Ghost at his heels, and races down to the car screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

*******

The cold is overtaking Sansa, lulling her into sleep. Her shivering had long since faded away into numbness. Her eyes were closing and she was just starting to drift off when she sees a bright light behind her eyes. _Could it be?_ Her eyes snap open and she hears someone yelling her name. All she can see is the silhouette of a man and a large dog.

He reaches her door and wrenches it open. She can barely make out who it is.

“Jon?” Sansa asks weakly, “Is it really you?”

“Shh, sweet girl. I’m here. I’m going to bring you home safe.” He smiles sweetly down at her.

All of a sudden, Sansa didn’t feel so cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the things Ned tells Sansa to do are real things you should do in the event you find yourself stuck in a car in a snowstorm. Watch out for carbon monoxide. It'll get ya. And definitely find a way to get your blood pumping. Don't freeze to death! The more you know.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally has Sansa. As they are making their way back to his cabin, things take a turn for the worse.

Seeing Jon might have made Sansa’s heart feel warmer, but the rest of her was still fucking freezing! She was currently sitting in the cab of Jon’s truck snuggled up to Ghost as Jon went back down to gather up her belongings from the car. The heater was on full blast and she was attempting to drink some of Jon’s lukewarm coffee and choke down an energy bar. They were both awful, but right now they tasted like heaven.

It had been quite a shock to see Jon as her rescuer. She had been expecting her father or Robb or some random emergency worker. But secretly, she had always wanted it to be Jon. He was already the hero in her fantasies, why couldn’t he be her hero in real life too? She smiled as she watched him trudging back up the hill, the snow still coming down hard.

Sansa had insisted that she could walk up the hill on her own. She had underestimated how deep the snow had gotten and how numb her limbs felt. She immediately fell face first into the fresh powder, the snow soaking into her dry clothes. Jon had to pick her up and carry her like a baby all the way up to his truck. 

When Jon placed her inside, he gave her the dry clothes he’d brought with him. He told her he was going back down to gather her things and would give her some privacy to change. _He’s so considerate. Such a gentleman. Gods, I think I’m in love. What? I must be delirious._

*******

Jon had finished gathering all of Sansa’s belongings and was making his way back to the truck. He was so relieved he had finally found her. But he knew that they were not safe yet. They had a long journey ahead of them and the weather was not cooperating.

Jon was also very worried about Sansa. She’s been out here in the elements for a long time. She was cold to the touch and she wasn't really shivering. She seemed extremely out of it. These were not good signs. Jon knew hypothermia was no joke. He needed to get her body temperature up, but they also needed to get to a safe place or they would just be in the same mess all over again. _Hopefully the dry clothes, heater, and Ghost can keep her warm until we get back._

When he reached the truck, Jon cast his eyes to the ground and opened the door. “Sansa, are you decent?”

“Yes Jon, you can come in.”

Jon looked at her as he climbed into the cab. She was pale, but she looked positively adorable in his clothes. He shook his head and asked her how she felt.

“Cold. I feel really cold,” was her reply.

“I figured as much. Do you think you’ll be alright till we make it back to my cabin? I would stay and try to warm you more, but I think we need to get going. I really don’t want us to get stuck in this weather.” Jon left the decision up to her. Whatever she wanted, he would do.

Sansa took a moment before answering. “I’ll be fine, Jon. Take me home.” 

_Home. She said home. Don’t read too much into it, Snow._

“Ok,” Jon said as he pulled the truck around in the direction of home. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” 

*******

Sansa was staring out the window, her head leaning on the headrest. She was tired. They had been driving for some time now. After they had pulled away from the scene of her accident, Jon had called her parents and told them that he had found her and that they were on their way back. He had handed her the phone and Sansa was able to reassure her parents that she was safe. A comfortable silence had fallen on the two of them after she hung up the phone. Ghost had his warm body curled around her with his head in her lap. Sansa was absentmindedly stroking his fur as she became lost in thought.

_I can’t believe Jon came to rescue me. Gods, just look at him. He’s so handsome. I bet he would be so warm against me. I want to feel his skin on mine. Fuck, I am freezing. Ghost is great but he’s not Jon. Wait. Did he say he had a cabin earlier?_

“You said you had a cabin?” Sansa said, clearing her throat.

“Yeah. I built it a few years ago. Found a great piece of land by that small lake south of Winterfell.”

She tried to wrack her brain. “Oh yeah I know that place. That’s so awesome. I’m jealous.”

Still concentrating on the road, Jon glanced quickly at her and smiled. “Well it’s not much, but it’s home. I hope you like it, I think you’ll be spending quite a bit of time there. At least until the roads get better and you can go to your parents'.”

_Home. Why do I already feel like I’m home when I’m with him?_

“Thank you for saving me, Jon. I don’t know what I would have done...”

“Hey it’s ok. I will always be there to help you. I would never let something bad happen to you, if I could help it.”

_Where have you been all my life Jon Snow? Oh. That’s right. Here. Right where I left him. Dammit Sansa, you tell him how you feel right now. Now more waiting. You promised!_

Sansa turned to look at Jon. She studied his profile. He had a hard look of determination on his face. His strong hands gripped the wheel tightly. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She went to open her mouth to tell him about her feelings, but suddenly she began to feel weak and her head started swimming.

“Jon. I- I’m- love-”

“Sansa? SANSA!” Jon yelling her name was the last thing she remembered before she slipped into darkness.

*******

Jon was driving like a maniac. After Sansa went unconscious he tripled his efforts to get home fast. He was pushing his luck and he knew it, but Jon was even more afraid of what might happen if he couldn’t get Sansa warm and soon. Ghost was doing his best, but he could only provide so much warmth. The roads were bad and the snow was still falling, but the only thing on Jon’s mind was getting Sansa home safe.

After what felt like an eternity, Jon pulled off the highway onto the road that would lead them home. Sansa was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. Her eyes were fluttering and she was babbling nonsense every now and then. Jon chanced a glance in her direction. _Even freezing cold, she is gorgeous._ Lost in her beauty for a moment too long, Jon nearly missed the turn to his cabin. He over corrected himself and the truck slid in the snow. Thankfully, he was able to right the truck before anything bad happened.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Hold on Sansa, we’re almost there. Fuck, that was a close one,” Jon said to no one in particular. He was hoping Sansa could hear him, but maybe it would be better if she couldn’t right this minute.

Finally, Jon reached his property. It was nearing dawn. He had never been more happy to see home. He pulled the truck into the large detached garage, jumped out, and raced around to grab Sansa. He lifted her in his arms and took off under the covered walkway into his home, Ghost at his heels.

Sansa was in and out, only semi-responding to his words. Jon knew he needed to warm her slowly. He couldn’t just put her in a hot bath. It would be too much of a shock to her system. No, he would have to warm her the old fashioned way.

_Cuddling._

Jon made his way through his home and carried her into his large master bedroom, dumping her on the bed unceremoniously. He sent a quick text to Ned telling him they made it back to his place. Jon then started taking off her clothes piece by piece.

“Sansa, if you can hear me, I am so sorry about this. I am not trying to dishonor you in any way. I’m just trying to get you warm. Please forgive me.”

Jon did his best to not let his eyes linger on her body as he disrobed her. But he knew he wouldn’t be forgetting the things he saw anytime soon. When she was completely nude, he placed her under the covers in his bed and had Ghost jump in with her.

Jon went to the linen closet and grabbed a few more blankets and quilts to put on the bed. He then dashed to the fireplace and started a fire as quickly as he could. Once it was roaring, Jon quickly discarded his own clothing and gently laid down on the other side of the bed.

Jon wrapped his arms around Sansa’s cold body and brought her to his chest. With Ghost on the other side of her, Jon thought she might have a fighting chance. He was trying desperately to stay awake; afraid of not being able to keep an eye on Sansa’s condition. But he was too exhausted from the night’s events and the feeling of her in his arms was so comforting. He hated himself for it, but as he drifted off to sleep all he could think about was how wonderful it felt to have her breasts crushed up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for the signs of hypothermia people! Very dangerous!
> 
> Also, peep that rating bump. You know what's happening next chapter. ;)


	5. A Warm Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up in an unfamiliar bed naked. How ever will she react? ;)

Sunlight was seeping through Sansa’s eyes, rousing her from a deep slumber. She felt warm. Very warm. She felt safe. She also felt solid arms around her and something poking her ass. Her eyes flew open. For a split-second, Sansa had no idea where she was. Through the window, she could see snow glistening on large spruce trees. Suddenly it all came flooding back to her.

_Jon rescued me. I must be at his house. In his bed. He must be the one behind me. Oh gods! I’m naked! He’s naked! What happened? I don’t even remember getting back. Body heat! That’s what this must be! Aww, he kept me warm all night! He feels so good against me. What if I just turned around and kissed him. I mean, he deserves a proper thank you, right? Shit. I really need to pee, but I don’t want to get up and ruin this. I also do not want to wet the bed. So bathroom it is._

Making up her mind, Sansa slowly separated herself from Jon and got up from the warm bed. She found Jon’s flannel shirt on the floor and put it on. Tiptoeing into the bathroom, she was caught off guard by how nice it looked. Double vanity sinks, an open shower, and a separate bathtub that looked like it could easily fit two or three people. _Maybe we can try that out later..._

Sansa finished her business and returned to the bedroom. She spotted Ghost lying on the floor and went to pet him. _He’s probably hungry. Maybe I can find his food._ Sansa let Ghost lead her out into the main living area of the cabin. 

She was dumbfounded as she saw the large open space. It had an extremely high ceiling with large windows covering the outer wall. Huge logs, like tree trunks, crisscrossed and outlined the windows. The view was spectacular. The snow had stopped and she could see out to the lake and the forest beyond. There was a small dock at the edge of the lake and a patio just outside the backdoor with a table and chairs and a firepit.

Ghost stopped at the back door and whined. _Oh, he probably needs to pee too._ Sansa let him out to do his business as she admired her surroundings. 

_I can’t believe this is Jon’s place! I want to live here. I never thought I’d want to live in a place like this, until I sat foot in it. It’s absolutely gorgeous._

Ghost finished and came back to the door. Sansa let him inside and he moved on to the kitchen. It was just as nice as the rest of the place. There was a big farmhouse sink, handsome tile backsplash, and sleek modern appliances. Wood was everywhere. It gave the whole thing a rustic feel that Sansa decided she loved. Sunlight was pouring through the windows, making the kitchen feel warm.

Ghost whined at a cabinet door. Sansa found his dog food and poured him a bowl, filling up his water dish as well. When she decided that Ghost was taken care of well enough, she made her way back to Jon’s room.

Sansa stopped at the edge of the bed and admired Jon’s sleeping form for a moment. She slipped out of Jon’s shirt and got back into bed naked. She resumed her earlier position, snuggled up to Jon. He immediately wrapped his arm and leg around her. His hand came to rest on her breast. His cock was still very hard. Feeling naughty, Sansa rubbed her ass against him. She found that he was by no means small. He groaned in his sleep and squeezed her breast. Sansa felt an immediate wetness between her thighs. _I want him. And I’m going to have him._

She turned in his arms and touched his arms and his chest. _Gods, he’s so strong. He carried me last night like I weighed nothing._ She tangled one hand in his hair while the other trailed down his body to his stiff cock. She felt it twitch in her hand as she started stroking it. Sansa reached up to kiss his lips softly. 

Jon’s eyes fluttered open as Sansa continued her ministrations. He immediately responded to her kiss, opening his mouth for her to explore. Pulling back after a while, Jon opened his mouth to speak.

Sansa cut him off with a kiss. “Shh, let me thank you properly for rescuing me,” she said as her hand worked faster up and down his cock. 

Not to be outdone, Jon moved his hand down to her slit, feeling the wetness already gathered there. She gasped as he slid one finger inside her. He found her nub, rubbing it with one finger as he pushed another inside her. Sansa was having a hard time keeping it together. She needed more.

WIthout warning, she straddled Jon and hovered over his cock, teasing it against her entrance. Once she was sure his tip was nice and wet, she sank down slowly. His hands flew to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them. The feeling he was providing spurred her to seat herself fully on him. 

_Gods, he feels so good inside me._

Slowly she raised and lowered herself on his cock, setting an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Fuck, Sansa…” Jon said with a look of delicious torture on his face. He raised himself up to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Sansa moaned at the sensation. She grabbed the back of his head, pushing him even more into her body as she started riding him faster. 

Suddenly Jon flipped them over, Sansa landing on her back with a squeal. Jon hiked her legs up and started thrusting hard and fast. 

“Oh Jon, fuck me. So good!” she cried out as his cock hit the perfect spot inside her. Jon reached down to find her clit. The stimulation sending her over the edge.

“Jon, I’m cumming!”

“That’s it sweet girl, cum on my cock.” He kept pounding her, never stopping his movements. Sansa raked her nails down his back, her hands coming to rest on his ass. She squeezed it, urging him to fuck her harder. Sansa could feel another orgasm approaching, but she wanted Jon to cum too. She could tell he was getting close. _Maybe a little dirty talk will do the trick._

“Jon, are you going to cum soon?”

He grunted in response; deep in concentration.

“I want you to cum, Jon. My hero needs to cum. Please give it to me, baby.”

Jon was driving into her even harder and faster than before. Sansa was in ecstasy. She could feel another orgasm approaching.

“Oh fuck, Sansa I’m gonna cum!”

“YES! Me too, baby. Cum for me!”

A few thrusts later Jon buried his cock to the hilt, cumming deep inside her as Sansa’s pussy milked him with her own powerful orgasm. He collapsed on top of her. She gently stroked his sweaty curls with one hand, the other resting on his muscled back. _That was amazing! I want to do that with him everyday for the rest of my life._

“Sansa,” Jon finally spoke, lifting his head to look into her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, we just had amazing sex so… pretty good.”

They both shared a laugh at that. Jon slowly pulled out of her slowly and settled himself beside her. He pulled the covers up over them. 

“Umm, so, uhh,” he started, looking shy and sheepish.

“Jon, I get it. This kind of weird.” Sansa smiled at him.

He returned her smile with a big grin. “Yes. I’m sorry, you were naked. When we got back I knew I had to warm you. You had passed out, and body heat was the only thing I could think of. Clothes would have got in the way. I tried not to look I swear!”

“I believe you, Jon. It’s ok. Clearly it worked. Maybe a little too well,” She said with a wink. “Thank you so much for coming to get me, Jon. You have no idea what this means to me. I don’t think I can ever repay you-”

“Stop. When Ned told me you were stranded, I was going to do anything in my power to come get you. I would have never left you to freeze. Don’t ever think that you need to repay me.”

“I know, Jon.” Sansa spoke softly. “You are brave and kind and good and strong. The kind of man I’ve always wanted. I just never realized it until now. I love you.” 

Jon’s eyes just about popped out of his head. “Wait. You- You love me?”

“I meant to tell you in the truck last night. I’ve been thinking about you a lot recently. Everything’s been going wrong in King’s Landing. I don’t want to live there anymore. I want to come home. I miss Winterfell. I miss my family. I miss you. I think I might be in love with you.”

“Gods, Sansa, I- I’ve been thinking about you so much. I was so nervous about you coming back. I wanted to- Well, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too. I want to be with you. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time, but it just never happened. Then you left and I thought that was it, that I lost my chance. But, I love you Sansa. I really do.”

Tears flooded Sansa’s eyes. _He loves me! _She kissed him with everything she had. She was so happy. Jon pulled back and looked at her with concern in his eyes.__

__“Sansa. I know you said you feel fine, but are you sure? I mean, you passed out last night. Hypothermia is no joke. We should probably get you to a hospital.”_ _

__“Jon, I feel good. I’m tired but that’s it. I’m not cold anymore, but maybe later you can warm me up in that nice big bathtub of yours,” she said with a naughty smile, making him blush._ _

__“Ok. I’ll trust you for now. But the minute you don’t feel good, you let me know ok?”_ _

__Sansa nodded._ _

__“All right. Why don’t you take a nap right now? I’m going to go start some lunch for us and chop some firewood. I don’t want you getting cold. And how about after lunch, we take that bath?” He grinned at her. _He is so damn cute!__ _

__Jon got out of bed and Sansa admired his muscular form as he dressed. As he was leaving, he stopped and squatted down to pet Ghost, who had since come back in the room to see what was happening. Jon spoke to him, “Take care of her. Watch over her for me.”_ _

__Ghost jumped on the bed and snuggled up to Sansa. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Jon was the only thing she saw when she closed her eyes._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. I might go back and edit it a bit later. I really just wanted to get it out.
> 
> This is kind of what I imagine the main living area of Jon's cabin looks like. Just imagine more of a lake view outside the window. I'd live there.


	6. Warm Cuddles And A Hot Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa take some time to talk to each other. Then they chase away the last of Sansa's chill with a nice hot bath.

**CRACK!** Jon’s axe came down hard, splitting the firewood in two. His breath billowed out in a fog as he wiped sweat from his brow. He set up another log and surveyed the cold crisp afternoon. The blizzard had stopped at some point, leaving the forested land in blankets of fresh snow. There was no way it would be melting anytime soon. Jon wondered how the snowplows were faring; if they had been able to make any headway on the highway or in town. 

**CRACK!** Jon had called Ned as he headed outside. He told him all about their harrowing journey. How Sansa gave him quite a scare (conveniently leaving out the naked cuddling). Jon made sure that Ned understood that he was monitoring Sansa’s condition. Ned told him that while the family would love to see Sansa soon, it might not be possible. He had heard the roads were still a mess with drifts piling higher than the average man. Jon told Ned that he would have Sansa call home after she woke from her nap.

**CRACK!** Jon had often thought splitting wood to be a meditative pastime. It was repetitive, methodical, and great exercise. Whenever he was troubled by something he could always head outside and split some wood. It never failed to clear his mind of clutter and worry. Right now though, Jon’s mind was only thinking of Sansa.

**CRACK!** Jon could not believe that in the past 24 hours he had gone from sitting on the couch, to braving a snowstorm, to having sex with the love of his life. And to make things even crazier, she was just as in love with him. This was not how Jon had expected things to go. He had assumed that he would probably not see Sansa till Christmas Eve or maybe even Christmas. Then hopefully he would give her his gift and maybe tell her his feelings. Yet here she was in his home, sleeping in his bed. _It’s a Christmas miracle!_

**CRACK!** There was still so much he wanted to say to her. _I am ready for a life with her. I want her to be mine. She said she wanted to come home. Maybe we can finally do this._

**CRACK!** Jon stopped and surveyed the wood he had split. Figuring it should be more than enough, he gathered it up in his carrier tote and made the short trek back to the cabin. Opening the back door, his nose was assaulted by the scent of the beef stew he had started before chopping wood. It would be the perfect thing to help chase the last bit of cold from Sansa.

Jon slipped off his boots and gathered some of the wood from the carrier to bring to the bedroom. Seeing Sansa was still curled up with Ghost, Jon got the fire back up and roaring. He took a moment to just admire Sansa’s sleeping form. _She is so damn adorable. Look at that smile on her face. I hope she’s dreaming of me. I want this to be my life. Please. If you’re out there, that’s all I want for Christmas._ Jon sighed and left the room, deciding to let her sleep a little longer.

*******

It was now late afternoon. Time had gotten away from Jon. Suddenly Ghost came bounding into the living room. Jon grabbed his neck, running his hands through his fur. “Hey boy! How’s Sansa?”

“She’s good,” came a sweet voice from the hallway. Sansa had clearly been in his closet. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts and sweatpants. They were both a bit too big for her. In a word, she looked adorable. “I hope you don’t mind. I, uh, didn’t really know where my stuff was and most of it was wet anyway, if I remember correctly.”

When Jon realized he had just been staring, he shook his head and spoke, “No, yeah of course, Sansa. I think my clothes look better on you anyway.” She smiled widely at that. “Hey, I talked to your dad earlier, you should call-”

“Just got off the phone actually. They are very happy you came to my rescue, Jon. They can’t wait to see us. Dad told me the roads were still iffy, so we don’t have to worry about going over today. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. Say, are you hungry? I made some beef stew with carrots, onions, and potatoes. Thought it would be perfect on this cold day.”

“So that’s the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen? I would absolutely love some! I’m starving! Thank you, Jon.”

“It’s no trouble. Come on let’s eat.”

Jon poured Sansa a nice big bowl before getting one for himself. He then cut up some of the meat and gave it to Ghost. Jon went to join her at the table. Sansa was nearly halfway done with her first bowl before he even sat down.

“Wow! I guess almost freezing to death really makes a person hungry,” He teased.

She reached over and slapped his arm, grinning. “Oh shut up! How can you say that? I nearly died!”

“Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation. And you would not have died. I never would have let that happen.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Ok then smartass, what do you want to talk about?”

Jon thought for a moment before deciding on the one thing he truly wanted.

“How about we talk about what’s been going on in our lives the past few years. We’ve missed out on so much. I just… I want us to really get to know each other. I mean, we’ve both said some things, but I want to know everything about you Sansa. Would that be ok?”

“I’d really like that Jon,” She almost whispered. “But first, you have to pour me another bowl of this delicious stew. And no judging me!”

“I would never, sweet girl.”

They finished off three bowls each while they talked about everything under the sun. They had so much to catch up on. Jon told her about working with her dad and brother and about the one time Robb locked himself in a building they had been working on overnight without his phone; forcing him to break down the door their team had just put up earlier that day. Sansa told him all about Joffrey and King’s Landing and how she had come to resent it. How she had dumped Joffrey in the middle of a fancy restaurant on their anniversary. He yelled obscenities at her and she emptied her glass of wine on him while the other patrons clapped and cheered.

At some point they moved into the living room cuddled on the couch. Jon put an old record on the turntable that had once belonged to his mother. The album was full of old Christmas classics. Sansa sang along softly while they drank hot chocolate and stared at the fire.

“I’m so proud of you Sansa,” Jon said, breaking their silence.

She looked at him unbelievingly, “Why?”

“You’re just, you’re so strong. You were living this whole other life and then one day you decided you wanted something more. You gave up your boyfriend, your friends, your job. I don’t know a lot of people who would do that. I don’t know if I could do that. And you did it all because you thought you deserved more. And you do, Sansa. You deserve to be happy.”

Sansa looked at him with teary eyes. “Thank you, Jon. You don’t know how much that means to me.” She pressed her lips to his and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sansa.”

She gave him a naughty smile. “Now, what do you say we go have a nice, _hot_ bath?” Sansa suggested with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“I think that is just what the doctor ordered.”

Jon took Sansa by the hand and led her to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet, slowly letting the large tub fill with water. 

“Hey, I think I actually might have some bubble bath in here somewhere.”

“Why would you have bubble bath, Jon? You’re a grown man,” she said, clearly amused.

“Don’t ask.” 

“But-”

“I said don’t ask.” She gave him an exaggerated pout.

“Ugh fine! Maybe sometimes I like to take a nice bubble bath. It’s relaxing ok? Can't a man enjoy the finer things in life?” He told her as he poured some of the pink liquid into the water, bubbles immediately popping up.

Sansa chuckled. “Of course!” She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “I bet I can think of something else that will help you relax though.” _Oh gods…_

She kissed him hard, her hands undoing the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them down his hips. She got down on her knees and took his growing erection in her hands. Sansa gave the head a quick kiss before turning her eyes up at his. With a wink she took him into her wet mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Sansa. Gods, you don’t, unh, have to do this,” he told her, voice strained.

She popped off him and spoke while stroking him, “That’s not what your cock is telling me, Jon. Just let me thank you, baby. You’ve done so much for me. I want to do something for you too.” 

Jon could only nod as she went back to work on his cock, head bobbing up and down fast. His hands tangled into her hair as she moved. One hand stroked what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, while the other fondled his balls. When she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard, Jon spilled into her mouth, sighing her name.

Sansa sat back, making a show of swallowing his load. She daintily wiped the corners of her mouth. “Oh look, the bath is ready!” She exclaimed reaching over to turn off the faucet. 

She got up and started disrobing. Jon just stood there in a daze. _Fuck. That was… fuck. Where did she learn... No. I do not want to think about that._ By the time he came to, Sansa had eased herself into the water. She leaned back, arms out over the edge of the tub. Her wet breasts popping over the water. Jon licked his lips.

“Well Jon, what are you waiting for? Come in, the water’s fine.” Jon had never shed his clothes so fast. 

He sat on the side opposite Sansa. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Jon moved to her quickly, water sloshing over the side of the tub onto the tile floor. He kissed her with everything he had, tongue swiping across her bottom lip. He cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples, hearing her moan. He moved down to suck one into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

“Sit up on the edge, love. I want to taste you.” She eagerly complied. Jon wasted no time diving into her soaking folds. He licked her slowly at first, simply just drinking in her flavor. _She tastes so fucking good._ She started making little mewling noises in the back of her throat. Jon took her legs in his hands and spread them wider, opening herself up even more to him. Her head was thrown back and her eyes screwed up in concentration. Deciding it was time to give her what she needed, he pushed one finger inside as he began to tongue her clit faster and faster. 

“You’re pussy is delicious. Cum for me, sweet girl. Cum in my mouth.” Sansa grasped at his curls, grinding against his face hard before she squeaked in an almost silent orgasm. Jon sat back licking her essence off his lips as she slid back into the water positively boneless.

“Ok Jon,” she said, panting hard. “I think I am sufficiently warmed up now.”

Jon laughed and pulled her into his lap. They sat together like that for some time, just washing each other and talking about nothing. Rubbing each other's wet bodies got them feeling naughty again in no time. Without a word, Sansa leaned forward on her hands and knees. Looking back over her shoulder she wiggled her ass at him. Jon just smiled and got into position. _I fucking love this woman._

*******

Once they were both dry, they settled themselves into Jon’s bed. Sansa had slipped back into Jon’s shirt, claiming it was more comfortable. The fire was blazing and Ghost was curled up at the foot of the bed. _This feels right. This is how it always should be._ Jon glanced at the clock.

“Hey, it’s Christmas Eve.”

“Happy Christmas Eve, Jon. I love you,” she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too. Good night."

He kissed her head and nestled into the pillows, hugging her close. That night his mind was filled with sweet dreams of a happy couple and a little girl with auburn curls and grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, despite family commitments, I got a chapter in before Christmas!
> 
> Really wanted to just get this out there, so apologies if it's terrible. I originally planned to finish this fic before Christmas, but that is definitely not going to happen. So you'll all get some continued Christmas fluff after the holiday is over! There should only be one or two more chapters left.


	7. A Christmas Eve Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa spend Christmas Eve together, strengthening their bond.

Jon and Sansa woke up late on Christmas Eve. They had found each other’s bodies twice in the middle of the night. Being young and in love, they couldn’t help but satisfy their lust for one another. Unfortunately it left them exhausted. The morning was waning toward noon by the time they stirred.

Sansa’s eyes cracked open slowly, taking in the sight of Jon’s bare back. She smiled and snuggled up closer to his warm body, snaking her arms around his chest to hug him.

“Good morning, Jon!” she said cheerfully as she kissed his shoulder. Sansa had always been a morning person from a very early age. Jon could only grunt in response.

“Come on Jon, it’s Christmas Eve! We should be celebrating! Get up get up get up!” Sansa rolled him over to face her and gave him a big kiss on the lips. 

Jon smiled as he kissed her back. “Ok ok. Fine, woman. I am starving. How about we go make ourselves some breakfast,” he glanced at the clock, “I mean brunch. Brunch sounds good, yeah?”

“Perfect.”

They dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Jon let Ghost out to take care of his business while Sansa looked into what food Jon had. By the time Jon padded in the kitchen with Ghost, Sansa had laid out a few options on the counter.

“First of all, it looks like you really need to go to the store. You’ve got like nothing, Jon,” she teased.

“Well sorry we can’t make gourmet omelets. What can I say? I am a man of simple tastes, Sans.”

Sansa froze, a smile spread out over her features. “You called me Sans.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I not-”

“No, it’s just… I love it,” she said, still beaming.

“Good. Then I’ll make it a habit. So what do we have here for our brunch, Sans?”

“Well I’ve already started some coffee and we have bacon and eggs…”

“Love it.”

“And looks like we can choose between pancakes or waffles. What do you think?”

Jon furrowed his brow and brought a finger up to his lips, tapping it lightly against them as if he was deep in concentration. 

“Pancakes,” he said, nodding. “I think it’s a pancakes kind of day.”

“Pancakes it is then. Let’s get started!”

Jon and Sansa found themselves working in perfect sync as they prepared breakfast. They danced around the kitchen singing Christmas songs (in Jon’s case very off-key). In no time flat they had enough food ready to satisfy their hungry stomachs.

They gorged themselves and talked about everything Christmas. They each learned the others favorite gift of all time: Jon loved his Nintendo 64; Sansa her Barbie Power Wheels Jeep. Also their favorite holiday movie: Sansa touts “Home Alone”; Jon swears by “It’s A Wonderful Life.” They discussed how exciting Christmas used to be when they were kids. They lamented the fact that the magic fades when you get older. 

“I’m not going to lie Jon, it’s kind of a big reason why I want to move back home. I really hated Christmas down south. It just, it wasn’t the same. There was absolutely no magic. No snow. Ugh. It’s just...”

“Not home,” Jon finished for her, smiling knowingly. Sansa almost swore he had a twinkle in his eye.

“So speaking of Christmas,” he started, taking a sip of coffee. “Do you think you want to go see your parents today?”

“Umm, actually I’m kind of not sure. I do, but I’m just really enjoying my time here with you. Does it make me terrible if I just want to stay here today?”

Jon smiled at her words. “No, I know how you feel. We don’t necessarily have to go today. I mean, we’ve already blown half the day.”

“That’s true.”

“We’ll most definitely have to do some shoveling to get the truck out anyway. I saw a huge drift in front of the garage yesterday. We can clear it out and be ready to head over tomorrow. Under no circumstances will I miss out on your mom’s Christmas cookies!”

“You know I can make those, right?”

Jon’s eyes went wide in excitement. “What? Really?”

“Of course. Mom taught me years ago. Maybe I’ll make them for you if you can be a good boy.” 

“I am always on the nice list, Sansa.”

“I don’t know, you were pretty naughty last night, Jon,” she said with a wink.

“Well that make two of us then.”

Sansa laughed and gave him a quick kiss. “Ok, how about we stay home today and just make sure that we can get out tomorrow. Sound good? And then we can make some cookies after we’re done.”

“Sounds amazing, Sans. We better get to work, daylight’s burning!" Jon said as he gathered up their dishes. "Come on Ghost, we’re going outside!” The dog barked happily in response.

*******

Sansa sent a quick text to her parents telling them that she and Jon would be staying at the cabin for today, but they would be over tomorrow for Christmas. She found her boots and put on an old snowsuit of Jon’s. Once they were properly clothed, they made their way outside.

“Can I just tell you that you look absolutely adorable all bundled up?” Sansa could only blush at his words. _I don’t think I’ll ever tire of his compliments_.

This was Sansa’s first time exploring Jon’s property. The view from inside the cabin was gorgeous, but nothing compared to actually being outside. Snow blanketed the ground and frosted the towering spruce trees. The lake had frozen over and was covered in snow. It was a total winter wonderland. _I love it here so much. Is it bad that I don’t ever want to leave? I just want to stay here with Jon... Get a grip girl. One step at a time_. 

Jon and Sansa held hands as they surveyed the property with Ghost. They walked around the cabin, checking for any previously unknown damage.

"What, no Christmas lights? Didn't want to go all Clark Griswold?" Sansa asked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jon laughed. "Nope. Maybe you can help me next year." _Oh gods, I'd love that. We're making plans!_

She squeezed his hand tighter as they traveled down the path to the road. Jon wanted to make sure that his truck would even be able to get down the road before starting on any shoveling.

Satisfied they could drive, they walked back to his garage. A sizeable drift had piled up in front of the door. They would have to shovel it if they wanted to leave. Jon led Sansa through the side door and grabbed two shovels, handing her one.

“You ready for some manual labor, Stark?”

“Bring it on, Snow!”

They shovelled that drift in front of the garage for over two back-breaking hours; stopping to take breaks every now and then. When they finally cleared the driveway of snow, Jon put the shovels away. _I am going to give him a big surprise!_ As he stepped out of the garage, Sansa nailed him with a snowball right in the face. Jon stopped in his tracks, brushing the snow away.

“No you didn’t, Sansa. NO YOU DIDN’T!” he laughed, gathering some snow from the ground.

“Oh I so did!” 

“You are dead, Stark!” With that they began a massive snowball fight. Jon and Sansa could not stop laughing as they ran around outside, taking hit after hit. Ghost was in his own element barking merrily and chasing them. Jon finally caught Sansa and dragged her down into the snow as she squealed in delight. They laid there for a moment just catching their breath. Sansa started to make a snow angel. Jon turned his head, looking at her almost reverently.

“Gods, I love you Sansa. I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I love you too. I don’t even remember the last time I’ve had this much fun. Thank you, Jon,” she replied honestly.

Jon grabbed her hand. “What do you say we go inside and get warm? Maybe make some cookies?”

Sansa nodded in agreement and Jon helped her up. They trekked inside, leaving their snowy clothes and boots to dry in the mud room. They stopped in the kitchen and Sansa searched in the cupboards for the proper ingredients for cookies. Once she found them, she began to teach Jon the art of her mother’s famous Christmas cookies.

“Now keep in mind these won’t be perfect, Jon. You don’t have any sprinkles or frosting,” she warned him, wiping a streak of flour from her cheek as she put the cookie tray in the oven.

“That’s ok, they’ll still be delicious because you made them. Hey, what do you say we take a quick shower? Then we can cozy up and eat some cookies and watch a movie or something,” Jon said with an enthusiasm that was absolutely infectious. _This is what I’ve been missing. Someone who is just as excited about Christmas as I am._

They hurried into the bathroom, stripping off clothes as they went. The spray of hot water warmed their cold bones. They washed each other's bodies quickly. When they had rinsed off all the soap, Jon cupped her ass, pulling her flush against his hard body. He murmured words of love as he kissed her fiercely. Sansa returned the kiss, but pulled back resting her forehead against his as the water poured over them.

“Jon, while I'd love to do this right now, if we don't get out soon your cookies will burn.”

For a second Jon looked as though he was being torn apart. “Gods, I want you Sans, but I need those cookies too. Can I get a rain check on this?” he asked, squeezing her ass.

“Of course. You didn't think you were going to get off so easily now, did you?” she asked with a naughty smirk, her fingers dancing down his torso. 

Jon grabbed her hand before it could reach her intended destination. “I can't believe I'm stopping this, but I will not eat burnt cookies.”

Sansa sighed dramatically, but winked. “Come on, big boy. Let's dry off and eat some cookies!”

Jon slung a towel low on his hips and ran off to the kitchen to pull the cookies out of the oven. Sansa couldn't help but laugh as she toweled off. _I want this everyday. I want this to be my life._

Once they were both dry and dressed in warm comfy clothes, they readied themselves for a nice evening. Jon started the fire as Sansa gathered a plate of cookies and big mugs of hot chocolate for both of them. They cozied up on the couch to watch “A Christmas Story.”

*******

By the time the movie had ended, night had fallen and they were both snuggled up under a big quilt. Jon turned to look at her and kissed her forehead softly.

“Sansa, I umm, I’ve been meaning to give you something,” he said nervously, extracting himself from the quilt. He got up and retrieved a small wrapped box from a drawer in his corner desk. “I made this for you. It’s a Christmas present and well, I just don’t want to wait till tomorrow. I don’t know, it just feels right.”

“Jon! You didn’t-” Jon put a hand up, interrupting her.

“Please Sansa, just let me say this. And when I’m done you can open it. Ok?”

She nodded for him to continue. Jon took a deep breath and started talking.

“Sansa, I’ve had a crush on you since high school. It was so stupid. There I was, in love with my best friend’s sister and I couldn’t say anything. I wanted to tell you so bad. But things just never seemed to work out. I was too afraid, so nothing ever happened. Then you went away and I stayed here. We met other people and I almost thought that would be that. But I never forgot you, Sans. I found myself thinking about you all the time. I wanted to know how you were. What you were doing. I missed you. The years passed and it only got worse.” 

“Then Robb told me you had broken up with Joffrey and you were going to come home for Christmas. I can’t tell you how excited I was. I immediately began working on this for you.” He handed her the box. Sansa admired it for a moment, turning it over in her hands. It was a relatively small box, well wrapped in festive paper.

“It’s not much, but I just wanted to give you something that… well that you could look at and think of home. Something that would remind you of the North, of Winterfell, your family, and selfishly… me. Before this storm happened, I was going to give you this on Christmas and tell you my feelings, I guess kind of like I’m doing now. I wanted you to take this back to King’s Landing after the holidays and hopefully think of me. But now… now I know you want to stay. I couldn’t be more happier. I know you’ve only been here a couple days, but these two days have been the best of my life. So now I want you to have this as a promise. A promise of something more. Hopefully the promise of a future together.”

Sansa’s eyes were starting to burn with unshed tears. 

“Please, open it.”

She slowly peeled the wrapping paper off, revealing a simple wooden box. Lifting the lid she saw an intricately carved wooden snowflake lying on the felt-lined bottom. It was beautiful. Jon had carved an “S” in the middle as the rest of the snowflake flared out from it. The detail was incredible. It looked so fragile, but holding it in her hands it felt strong. Almost like...

“Jon, is this…?”

“Yes, it’s weirwood. The box too. I found an old tree out here in the forest. I figured the old gods wouldn’t mind me using a bit to help remind the girl I love of her home,” he said with a smile.

“Jon, it’s... this is perfect. I love it. I love you!” Sansa flung herself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. “This is just everything I would have wanted. If I wasn’t already staying, this definitely would have made me want to. I love the promise. I want that with you, Jon. I really do. You're everything to me.”

Jon’s strong arms squeezed her tightly as he kissed her hair. She smiled into his shoulder, a thought popping into her head.

“Jon! I didn’t get you anything! Now I feel awful. I was planning on finding something, but the storm-” He smiles and cuts her off with a kiss.

“It’s ok sweet girl. Just having you here with me is enough. Knowing you love me just as much as I love you. Sansa, you’re my present this year.”

She felt the sting of tears once again. _I’m going to marry this man._

They crashed together in a tangle of lips and limbs. Clothes started flying everywhere. A pair of underwear hit Ghost lying on the floor. He barely lifted his head in acknowledgement; too used to their exploits by now.

Their passionate lovemaking lasted well after midnight. First they claimed the couch. Then the rug in front of the fire. They eventually made it into the bed where they collapsed wholly exhausted by their efforts. All the sex coupled with the snow shoveling left them tired and sore. They laid in bed sweating and panting as they held each other.

“Merry Christmas, Jon. I take back what I said earlier. Who needs a Barbie Jeep when I have you. You're my favorite present ever,” Sansa breathed out, snuggling closer to him.

Jon chuckled and kissed her, “You’re mine too. Merry Christmas, Sansa.”

They drifted off to sleep watching a gentle snow falling through the window; the bright moonlight shining down on their love. The promise of something more growing in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the end! Maybe. I haven't exactly decided yet. I certainly like this ending, but I suppose if there's enough interest I'll write up a little epilogue. 
> 
> Special thanks to vivilove for helping me out with Jon's gift. You're the best!
> 
> And y'all know I couldn't resist that Folger's incest commecial reference. ;)
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this journey with me! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos!


	8. Epilogue: Christmas Day - Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Jon and Sansa three years later on Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 300 odd days before Christmas. Thought I'd get a jump on the rush with the long-promised epilogue to my first multi-chapter story. Kick those post-Valentine's Day blues with a bit of Christmas fluff. I hope you all enjoy it!

***THREE YEARS LATER***

 

Jon awoke to the sound of soft babbling coming through the baby monitor. He rushed to turn off the monitor so as not to disturb his still sleeping wife. He hurriedly padded down the hall to the baby’s room.

 

Opening the door, Jon was greeted by the sight of his 18-month-old daughter’s toothy grin. She was standing up in her crib and squealed excitedly when she saw him. She was like something out of a dream; the perfect mixture of Jon and Sansa. Cute as a button, with auburn curls and grey eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mina!” Jon said as he lifted her out of the crib, kissing her cheeks. He brought her to the changing table and changed her diaper. Well practiced by this point, he finished the task quickly.

 

“Ok, sweetie, let’s go wake up mommy.”

 

The little girl parroted, “Wake up mommy.”

 

“Yep, we can wish her a merry Christmas and then give her her Christmas present.” Jon grabbed Mina and carried her out into the living room. He just needed to make sure that Sansa’s present had arrived. He had received the coded message from Santa Claus (Robb) the night before, stating that it would be here after midnight. Peeking out the window, Jon could see that it was indeed outside waiting for them. It had even been decorated.

 

_Way to put in the extra effort, Robb. Sansa is going to love this._

 

Turning around and moving toward the bedroom, Jon smiled at Ghost and Lady curled up by the fireplace. Mina babbled “doggies” repeatedly as they passed them.

 

“Ok Mina, now remember we can only wake up mommy with true love’s kiss.”

 

“Too wuv’s kiss,” she confirmed. That was good enough for Jon.

 

Quietly, he brought Mina into the master bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She immediately gasped and crawled over to Sansa shouting, “Mommy! Mommy!” Sansa smiled and opened her eyes as she was attacked by their daughter, their faces smashing together.

 

“Merry Christmas, sweetpea! Oh, I love you!”

 

“Mare crimbus mommy.” Jon’s heart just about melted in his chest hearing those words. He could only imagine what Sansa was feeling. This used to be all he dreamed about. And now he had it. _I am a lucky man._

 

Three years ago, Sansa had officially moved back to Winterfell after the holidays ended. They dated for a few months before they both came to the conclusion that they were tired of waiting. Jon proposed shortly thereafter and Sansa moved into the cabin with him. They added another husky, Lady, to their burgeoning family. The two were married later that summer in a small ceremony. Autumn found the newlyweds with a surprise pregnancy that resulted in the birth of little Mina the following spring.

 

And now as Jon continued watching his wife and daughter snuggle and play, his heart felt like it might explode with love.

 

Jon couldn’t resist butting in on the love fest. “Hey, what about daddy?”

 

“That’s right, Mina. We can’t forget about daddy! Let’s get him!”

 

Sansa pulled him down onto the bed with them as Mina squealed and pounced on his chest moving up to tug on his hair and smash her face against his, in what he assumed was a kiss.

 

“Aww, thank you sweetheart,” he told the little girl, before turning his gaze to Sansa. “And merry Christmas to you too, sweet girl.” He craned his neck up to brush his lips against hers. _I will never tire of kissing this woman._

 

“Who’s ready for presents?”

 

They got up and walked out to the living room where the Christmas tree was. Jon had trekked into the woods last week and chopped down a nice full spruce for them. They had spent the following evening decorating it with their little one, eating Christmas cookies and watching holiday movies.

 

Now they sat on the floor and exchanged gifts. They had agreed that most of them would be for Mina. But they couldn’t resist getting each other a few little things. Jon retrieved a couple bones from the dog’s stockings and tossed them over to Ghost and Lady who were still laying on the rug by the fireplace. After all the trash had been properly disposed of, Jon spoke up.

 

“Oh hey, looks like you have one more thing Sansa.” He grabbed a small box hiding in the branches of the tree and handed it to her. She grabbed it excitedly and hurriedly ripped it open. Inside was a car key. She looked up at him confused.

 

“What is this? Jon? What did you do?”

 

Jon rubbed his beard questioningly, giving her a smug smirk. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe we should go outside to see if Santa brought you something.”

 

Sansa broke out into a huge grin and raced to grab her boots and coat. Jon was still bundling up Mina when his wife bounded out the front door. He heard a delighted shout and followed the sound, daughter in his arms.

 

There in the drive was a brand new bright red SUV. It had a giant green bow on the top and it was completely covered in twinkling christmas lights. Sansa was standing stock still just staring at it. Jon cleared his throat and spoke.

 

“Now before you say anything, your car was getting old. I figured you should have something better in case we ever have one of those giant blizzards again. I would hate to have anything happen to you and this color won’t get lost in the snow. Plus it has four wheel drive. We’ve been making really good money at WWCC and it was very affordable. Do you like it, Sans?”

 

Sansa snapped out of the stupor she had been in and flung herself into his arms, squashing Mina between them. She peppered his face with kisses.

 

“I love it! I love it! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

 

Mina struggled against her parents, letting out a whine.

 

“Oops, sorry honey! Mommy is just so excited for her new car!” Sansa tried to explain to the 18-month-old.

 

The little girl looked around with a furrowed brow and replied, “Mommy got new car.”

 

“That’s right sweetie! Let’s go have some breakfast and get cleaned up so we can go see grandma and grandpa!”

 

“Gamma gammpa house! Gamma gammpa house!” Mina squealed as they brought her back inside to get ready for the day. Jon grabbed Sansa’s hand and kissed it. _This is going to be a good day._

 

*******

 

After a delicious breakfast, Jon cleaned off Sansa’s new car before they packed up Mina and drove into town to spend the day with the Starks. Seeing the old Stark estate was always a comforting feeling for Sansa. Even though she had her own place with her own family now, this would always be home.

 

Pulling up to the house, Ned and Cat greeted them at the door, overjoyed to see their granddaughter.

 

“Merry Christmas, little one! How’s grandpa’s favorite girl today?” Ned asked Mina as he unbuckled her from the carseat.

 

“Gammpa! Gammpa!” She exclaimed, burrowing into his neck. Satisfied, he passed her over to Cat, before hugging Sansa and shaking Jon’s hand.

 

“Merry Christmas sweetling! I love you so much!” Cat said, as Mina kissed her on the cheek and wrapped her small arms around her neck.

 

Her father and Jon were still outside discussing the new car as Sansa went in the house with her mother. _Men and cars…_

 

Bran and Rickon barely looked up from where they were playing a new video game. She kissed both their heads before heading to the kitchen. There she found Arya and Gendry arguing about some trivial matter. Robb and his wife Jeyne showed up a few minutes later with their twin boys in tow.

 

After hugs and kisses were exchanged, Sansa went to help prepare Christmas dinner. She knew that with all these mouths, there would be quite the feast. Talking to her mother, she learned that Cat had been awake since before dawn preparing the meal.

 

“You know mom, you could always hire someone to help. You shouldn’t have to do all this by yourself,” Sansa chided her mother.

 

“Nonsense, Sansa. I have been cooking Christmas dinner long before you were born and I will continue to do it every year until my body gives out on me. Besides, I already forced your father and brothers to help anyway. If they want to eat more than their fair share, they have to put in some work,” Cat said with a tired smile.

 

Sansa agreed and put herself to work alongside Arya and Gendry. Jeyne came to join them while Robb and Jon took the kids outside to play in the snow. They switched off after a while. Those that had not helped out came to the kitchen, while those that had went to play. The system worked great and in no time dinner was served.

 

The dining room was alight with festive decor for the big party. In the middle of the table sat a genuine feast. Taking the highest honor was the turkey, ham, and roast beef. But there was also fresh baked dinner rolls, creamy mashed potatoes and gravy, cornbread stuffing, and green bean casserole. On the sweeter side there was fruit salad, sweet potatoes with toasted marshmallows, and cranberry sauce. For dessert there were four kinds of pie, along with fruitcake and Cat’s famous Christmas cookies. To wash everything down, there was a wide variety of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages available.

 

Once everyone was stuffed to the gills with food, the family retired to the lounge to exchange gifts. Since the Stark family had grown quite a bit over the years, they had taken to doing a drawing every year to lessen the load on money spent. Sansa had recently decided to take up painting and was gifted a nice paint set from Robb, while Cat gave Jon a hand-knitted sweater she had been working on for some time. And of course all of the grandchildren were spoiled with a plethora of toys and clothes.

 

Everyone lingered for a couple more hours, talking and making plans to see each other soon. By the time Jon and Sansa had packed up all their gifts and leftovers, night had fallen. They said their goodbyes and put Mina in her carseat for the ride home. It wasn’t long before she was fast asleep.

 

As they drove, Sansa and Jon held hands. A light snow was falling around them and Sansa admired its beauty. Her thoughts strayed to the excitement of the day. _I can’t believe Jon got me this car! I love it so much. He is going to die when I give him his present!_

 

Once the SUV made it to their property and pulled into the garage, Jon unbuckled Mina and brought her inside. Ghost and Lady jumped up, happy to see their family return. Making their way into Mina’s room, Jon and Sansa made quick work of changing her diaper and putting her into her jammies before placing Mina in the crib with her stuffed wolf. They each kissed her good night and bid her a merry Christmas before shutting the door.

 

Jon started a fire before taking care of Ghost and Lady’s needs. While he was busy with the dogs, Sansa took some time to make hot chocolate for the two of them. As she worked, she was giddy with excitement and nerves. Once the drinks were ready she poured two mugs full. Leaving them to cool a bit, she went to the master bedroom and changed into her fuzzy festive pajamas.

 

Jon was just coming in from outside as she returned from the bedroom.

 

“Shit! It’s fucking freezing out there,” he shivered, teeth chattering, as Ghost and Lady happily rolled around on the rug by the fireplace.

 

“Well lucky for you, I just made some hot chocolate. Why don’t you go change into your pjs and the dogs and I will wait for you on the couch, ok?”

 

He nodded and left for the bedroom. Sansa fetched the mugs and brought them into the living room along with a plate of Christmas cookies. She sat them on the coffee table and then got comfy on their nice plush couch. Jon finally emerged from the hall and paused, staring at her for a moment. His solemn face broke out into a small smile and he padded over to the turntable. He dug around in their record collection before he found what he was looking for.

 

Sansa smiled when the needle hit the record. Nat King Cole’s rendition of “The Christmas Song” poured through the speakers softly. Jon moved to the couch and snuggled up to Sansa, putting a nice warm quilt over the two of them. They sipped their hot chocolate, munched on cookies, and just listened to the music play.

 

Sansa melted into Jon, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Her mind was flooded with memories of Christmas Eve three years ago. It was ridiculous, but she almost felt like nearly freezing to death in that blizzard was the best thing that could have ever happened. It brought her here. To Jon. And that was something that she treasured. Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa spotted something else that she treasured.

 

Right smack in the middle of their Christmas tree was the snowflake Jon had made for her all those years ago. Sansa’s eyes burned, remembering his heartfelt speech. She knew then that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He gave her something amazing that night. And now she wanted to return the favor.

 

She extracted herself from his embrace and walked to the desk in the corner of the room.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Well if you must know,” she said, finding the drawer that housed his gift. “I’ve got one more present for you.”

 

Jon perked up at that. “Oh really? Something naughty perhaps?” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

 

“Nope. You’ll just have to see.” Sansa sat back down next to him and handed over the gift.

 

It was a nondescript white envelope. Nothing about it gave anything away. It could just be any old Christmas card. Jon slid his thumb under the flap to open the envelope. Before he could finish, Sansa stopped him.

 

“Jon!” He looked up at her. “Before you open this, I just want to say that these past three years with you have been the happiest of my life. So thank you, more than you will ever know. I love you, Jon. Merry Christmas.”

 

“I love you too, Sans. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought possible,” he beamed as he successfully opened the envelope and took out the card. On the front was a drawing of a baby wrapped up like a gift under a Christmas tree. Below the drawing was an inscription that read, “ _Looks like Santa wasn’t the only one who got to cum this year_...”

 

Jon chuckled and glanced at her with a curious look on his face. "I thought you said it wasn't naughty?"

 

Sansa’s stomach was doing flips. _Open it dammit! Just open it! Hurry up, I can’t take it anymore!_

 

Finally he opened the card. Inside was a black and white picture of an ultrasound. Jon’s jaw dropped as he gingerly took the picture in his hands and examined it.

 

“Sansa… is this… does this mean…” His grey eyes held her blues in a look of hopeful wonder.

 

Sansa nodded and grinned, “Yep, we’re having another-”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, Jon crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue swiped her lower lip, begging entrance to her mouth. Sansa happily obliged, meeting him halfway. She carded her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer to her. He tasted of hot chocolate and Christmas cookies. She loved it. She wanted more.

 

“I love you so much Sansa,” He smiled between kisses. “I am so happy.”

 

They kissed for quite a while before breaking apart, foreheads resting against one another’s. “Me too,” Sansa whispered, tears filling her eyes.

 

“You know what?” Jon asked, his own eyes watery. “ _This_ might be my favorite Christmas present ever.”

 

Sansa couldn’t help but nod in agreement. She took his hand and placed it on her belly where their second child was growing.

 

Jon ducked his head down and whispered, “Merry Christmas little one. Mommy and daddy love you _very_ much.”

 

He kissed her belly and moved up to wipe away an escaped tear with his thumb. Sansa tried to hold back a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

 

“Come on, love. Let’s go to bed,” Jon said, before kissing her softly and taking her hand to pull her up. “We can celebrate later. I think we’re both too exhausted from the day.”

 

Sansa didn’t want to admit it, but she really was tired. All that excitement had worn her out. They quickly cleaned up their mess and did their respective nightly routines. As they settled down into the soft cushion of their bed, Sansa took a moment to say a prayer of thanks for giving her everything she ever wanted out of life.

 

They whispered sweet endearments to each other as they cuddled together and drifted off to sleep. That night Sansa dreamed of a dark haired little boy with crystal blue eyes playing with Mina while she and Jon looked on smiling. Sansa had never felt more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have based a lot of Mina on my own daughter... ;)
> 
> Super huge shout out to my girls, Melissa_Alexander and asongforjonsa for all the support and encouragement! Seriously, you two are the absolute best. Couldn't have done it without you both!
> 
> And a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, kudos, and comment on this story. It means the world to me. :)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! I am [chocolateghost](https://chocolateghost.tumblr.com).


End file.
